blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sing Love
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sing Love page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herald of meridian (Talk) 06:54, March 20, 2013 B★RS THE GAME Yonkoma Found some photographed B★RS THE GAME Yonkoma on Baidu. It's simplified Chinese so it may be rather difficult for you to read, but here it is: http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1702568306 Hope it is of some use for you! - Qbicle (talk) 07:23, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Where to find the yankoma You can actually find them on Amazon Japan. I remember I almost bought one thinking it was the other manga. I have both, so now I just have to save up to get those two. Hope this helps! The Seventh Sin (talk) 22:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Question about edits made to XNFE Recent edits to XNFE Thanks for cleaning that up for me. But I do have one question; XNFE still killed SZZU and CKRY in the manga, right? Wasn't it because they betrayed the government? The Seventh Sin (talk) 06:15, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Neblade article You said it was far from complete; what else do you think is needed for it? Re: Neblade article Ah, I see. I can do that if you want. Really this is just starting out. I still need to collect the information on it. Oh cool, you added pictures! LLWO's wiki page I wanted to know if there were any errors in the Manga Apperance section of LLWO's wiki page. It seems a bit iffy to me since I just got it off the translated Wikipedia article (And we all know how "reliable" Google Translate is). You seem to know your stuff so if there's anything wrong (and I'm sure there is) I'd like some help correcting it. The Seventh Sin (talk) 03:13, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your welcome. Had to compose that whole thing from a crappy translations and specualtions. (Apperantly you can't get the whole storyline from looking at the pictures.) Thanks for the edit! The Seventh Sin (talk) 04:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) MEFE and LLWO Wait...MEFE and LLWO were engaged? As in...REALLY engaged? Like getting married?! I KNEW IT! The Seventh Sin (talk) 06:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: MEFE and LLWO I know in the game's extra missions, at one point MEFE mentions marrige ceremonies, and LLWO says he thinks that's a good idea...Didn't he actually popped the question, though. It may be different from ours, maybe not. I think we'd just break our brains trying to think about it. The Seventh Sin (talk) 00:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Trivia stuff Aw. You took out most of my trivia edits (On LLWO's page, mainly.) Were they really that frivolous? The Seventh Sin (talk) 06:54, May 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: RE: Trivia Stuff I guess. ;~; I have a tendancy to get carried away with characters I like. I did think that thing about his scar was important, though, not sure if I want to remove that completely. Should I put it in the Appearance section? : Yeah, that sounds like a better alternative. However, I would refrain from adding interpretations, such as the previously-written "presumably from a previous battle" line. : (Gonna try to do all replies like this from now on; it's so much more organized!) : Sing Love (talk) 18:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::: Someone mentioned something about adding a spot into the articles for fan specualtions, too... ::: The Seventh Sin (talk) 17:29, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: This is a Wikia. We don't want interpretations unless it is hotly debated. I suggest we steer clear of anything that strays too far from what the original sources inform us. If there is a desire for fan speculations, let the fans create a fansite. :::: Sing Love (talk) 23:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm just repeating what I heard. I forget who said it, but it was on the Trivia Policy thread. :::: The Seventh Sin (talk) 02:00, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Nana Gray Trivia removal :) Thank you for removing that bit of trivia from Nana Gray's page. It was bothering me for a while, too. Honestly, I never even understood what it was trying to say. The Seventh Sin (talk) 07:56, December 13, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah... Nana has been recognized somewhat-universally as a 'yandere' type character, and I would assume the user who added that just wanted to make some sort of statement on it. To this day, I haven't even been able to find the context for that trivia. I do remember editing it once several months before, but I wasn't sure what to do with it so I left it there. That was a dumb move on my part. : Sing Love (talk) 08:25, December 13, 2013 (UTC) BRS the GAME manga chapters 4+ are here and translated. Not mine BTW but its there. http://hadangeki.tumblr.com/tagged/hadangeki%20translations 03:48, August 22, 2014 (UTC)NinjaBuddyYin : I already own the raw manga and have no need for translations. Thanks, though. : Sing Love (talk) 05:14, August 22, 2014 (UTC)